


13 Days of Halloween 2018

by terrawrites



Series: Tumblr Events [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Fluff, Ghost Stories, Halloween, Haunted House, Magic, Magic Reader, Multi, Scary Movies, Six Flags Fright Fest - Freeform, batfam, fall in general, gender neutral reader, tears to shed, the corpse bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: The writing prompts from mine and Rae's 13 days of Halloween event from our tumblr (@imagineyoungjustice)!





	1. Table of Contents

With this I'm practically caught up with all of our tumblr events! We're currently going through our 1.5k followers milestone, but I haven't had the time yet to begin my prompts from that one yet so this remains our most recent event for the moment. If you would like to see the instagrams or moodboards from the event that Rae had done, they can be found on our blog through our masterlist!

Also this is the first time something was posted on here after we got rid of the fic category and added mini drabbles. Basically a mini drabble is between 100-500 words and a drabble is anything 501+ words.

All of these were written by me!

 

Day 1: Bart's s/o showing him the changing leaves of fall - mini drabble

Day 2: Roy & Reader on a Fall Date - drabble

Day 3: S1 team telling ghost stories - mini drabble

Day 4: Horror movie marathon (Wally x Reader) - drabble

Day 5: Reader singing "Tears to Shed" - mini drabble

Day 6: Fall Festival with an easily scared s/o (Zatanna x Reader) - drabble

Day 7: S1 team volunteering at a fall festival - mini drabble

Day 8: Team takes reader to Six Flags Fright Fest - drabble

Day 9: Halloween magic duel between Zatanna and protege reader - mini drabble

Day 10: Reader turns House of Mystery into a haunted house for the team - drabble

Day 11: Green Lantern reader dresses up as an alien for Halloween - mini drabble

Day 13: Magic!Reader helps reign in sugar high speedster - drabble

Day 13: Cas dresses up as Batman for Halloween - mini drabble (honestly this one was my favorite)


	2. Bart's s/o showing him the changing leaves of fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart never seen leaves change before. So he and (whoever he ‘kidnaps’) go on an adventure to collect a whole specter of beautiful leaves, and then later Bart makes some kinda collage out of it for the other person. If you could add a pun to the title you win more points. ♡ -anonymous

           You couldn’t say you were particularly surprised anymore whenever your boyfriend admitted to things he hadn’t been able to experience during his life in the future. However, seeing leaves change was one of those few exceptions. As he had explained it they kept him indoors most of the time as the seasons changed, working on one thing or another. He only rotated to out in the field long after Summer or Winter had begun.

           So that’s why the two of you were out now, Bart zipping all around the clearing the two of you had walked to in the woods near your home. You were moving around at your own pace, picking up leaves that had caught your eye for one reason or another. In particular, you had a certain fondness for the ones still in the midst of their color metamorphosis. You had gathered quite the collection when a sudden gust of wind had deposited your wide-eyed boyfriend in front of you.

           “I’ve never seen so many different colors on trees! I had only read about them from the few books I had managed to steal but I never thought I’d ever see them in person!” His breath was coming out in slightly accelerated puffs of air, his cheeks and nose turned red with he is chilling autumn air. Although he looked adorable to you, it was the bright excitement in his eyes which captivated you.

           You leaned in, pecking him on the nose. His cheeks turned a darker shade of red in response. “I’m glad I could be here with you then.”

           He smiled at you, pulling you in for a proper kiss. “I wouldn’t want to share this with anyone else.” He pulled away as he spoke, looking into your eyes with adoration. In the next moment, his face twisted to one of realization and he was pulling you along before you could fully register the moment. “That reminds me! I have something I want to show you, c’mon!”

           “As if you’re giving me much of a choice.” You mutter, trying your best to keep your footing on the uneven ground as you were pulled along at a brisk pace. At the top of a hill, your boyfriend finally came to a halt, and you had to take a moment to catch your bearings… and your breath.

           You gasped at the sight as you finally looked below. “Bart I…” you couldn’t find the words to accurately describe the warm feeling which blossomed in your heart at the sight below you. During his super speed running earlier, Bart had arranged the leaves he had been finding into a collage at the bottom of this hill. What took your breath away however, was that the image he chose to create was that of you.

           Bart pulled you closer to him, his arm wrapping around your waist. “You don’t have to say anything, I already know.” With that he pulled you in for a kiss.


	3. Roy & Reader on a Fall Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Terra! Could I snag the last drabble spot and request Roy taking his s/o out on a fall date? Thank you! <3 -anonymous

           You pulled your jacket tighter to your body as a strong gust of wind hit you. Fall was here in full force. While you loved the colors of the leaves and everything they brought with them, the strong blasts of cold air left something to be desired. Every season has to have a downside, right?

           Next to you, your boyfriend Roy was pushing a stroller, his daughter Lian bundled up within. The date had been his idea, with you busy with your own work, and him busy being a new dad, the two of you had barely seen much of each other this past month. When Roy had seen that the local park was hosting a fall event complete with Hay rides and a bonfire, he knew it was the perfect opportunity for the three of you to spend some time together.

           “You cold?” Roy’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

           “Just a little, I’ll be fine though it’s just some wind. What about Lian? Will she be warm enough?” As you asked your question you peered into the stroller. Lian simply looked up at you with a wide smile, making the usual baby babble as she played with the leaf you gave her earlier. You couldn’t help but smile back, making several faces at her to get her to laugh.

           “She should be just fine, I packed extra blankets and a heavier coat for later anyway. Jade will be picking her back up before it gets dark anyway, so she’ll miss the worst of it.” Roy was smiling as well, but mostly from watching the way you interacted with Lian. He never would understand what he did to deserve someone as amazing as you. Someone who was more than happy to step up and still be by his side through finding out he was a clone, through finding the original Roy, and again when Jade showed up with his daughter. Not that he ever thought you would leave him just because he had a daughter, you weren’t like that, but it still made his whole being fill with warmth whenever he saw the two of you together.

           “Roy Harper?  _Actually prepared_? Should I worry about the world ending soon?” You had turned around walking backwards as you placed a hand to your chest in mock astonishment.

           “Ha. Ha. Very funny. I actually  _am_  capable of learning from my experiences you know.” His tone was dry, but the smirk on his face told you he wasn’t actually angry.

           “And what’s  _that_  supposed to mean hm Mr. Harper?” You poked his chest, still walking backwards.

           “Does the milk incident ring any bells?”

           You stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, sputtering as the memories rose to the surface. Your face burned from embarrassment as Roy laughed.  _“You promised to never bring that up again!”_

           Roy just leaned in for a quick peck on your lips. “I never made such a promise. Now c’mon, we’re here.” You followed Roy into the park.

There was already a decent sized crowd milling around. The three of you passed by the farm area, the doors to the barn already closed for the season, the animals moved to a warmer location. Children screamed with delight in the playgrounds next to you guys, and mothers and fathers alike gathered on the surrounding benches, some keeping an eye on their children while others were more preoccupied with conversations with those around them.

The three of you kept walking past the majority of the crowd. There was one thing that had excited your boyfriend the most about this event, and he immediately made a b-line directly there. You shook your head when you saw the small line already gathering for the hay ride, Roy walking a little faster now that it was in sight. He had mentioned it to you once that it was one of his favorite fall activities when he was younger, and he wanted to be the one to take Lian on her first one, even if she was too young to actually remember it. That’s what photos were for anyway.

The two of you waited in line with the rest of the gathered people. Most were parents with kids around the same age as Lian or a few years older. There were a few older kids there on their own, but it looked like quite a few had the same idea Roy did. Lian was immediately captivated by the hay as you three boarded the wagon, her eyes wide as she inspected the yellow straw. You both chuckled as she finished her inspection, deeming it as something else to play with as she grabbed a handful of it and pulled it from the stack Roy was sitting on. He had to intervene on several occasions to stop her from putting it in her mouth, but overall Lian seemed overjoyed with the ride, giggling and babbling along. For your part, you took as many pictures as you thought was necessary, documenting the entire ride and sending the best ones to Roy.

All too soon, the ride came to and end, but Lian refused to let go of her straw prize, keeping it in the hand that wasn’t still clutching at the leaf she still kept in her other one. “Your daughter is just so adorable, the two of you must be so proud.” The woman approaching you had caught you off-guard, and it took a moment for you to realize she was talking to you, not Roy.

Roy opened his mouth to correct her, but you spoke before he could get the words out. “We are, thank you!” You flashed the woman a smile, and with a few other pleasantries thrown your way, she moved on, your short conversation coming to an end. The two of you began walking through the park, looking at the different activities that were offered. You had opted to carry Lian, the child still more interested with her straw than of the park itself. Nothing much was said between you and Roy, but you could tell that there was something on his mind, if the glances he kept throwing your way were anything to go by. You knew exactly what it was though.

“What’s up?” You decided you were going to be the one to initiate the conversation to give him a break.

“You didn’t correct that woman when she assumed Lian was your daughter. Why?” He spoke carefully, like he was trying to word it without sounding like an ass.

“I didn’t see a reason to. I don’t plan on going anywhere. I love you, and I love Lian. I want to be a part of her life, if you’ll let me. I don’t have to be related to her by blood for me to consider her one of my own.” Your cheeks were burning with embarrassment again, and you kept your eyes trained downward as you walked, unwilling to meet his eyes.

You were startled when Roy suddenly pulled you to him, kissing you passionately, conveying everything he couldn’t say out loud. You kissed him back with just as much meaning. The only thing that separated you two, was the sudden prickle of straw on the sides of your faces, and an indignant babbling of Lian in your arms. You two pulled away laughing.

“I don’t think she likes sharing the attention.” You said, kissing Lian on her forehead.

“What can I say? She’s her father’s child after all,” Roy pulled you closer to him, and the two of you continued your stroll through the park.


	4. S1 team telling ghost stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to request a mini drabble (and I spelling that right?). Something with apple cider or ghost stories? Maybe M'gann teaching the team how to make apple cider or a team camp out where they tell ghost stories? Whichever you like best. Thank you for considering my request!

           The sky was black overhead, the moon bright and full and the stars sparkling as far as the eye could see. The wind was few and far between and while there was a chill to the air, it wasn’t to the point of unpleasantness. It was a perfect fall night. One you and the rest of the team decided to capitalize on.

           It had begun with M’gann insisting on trying out an apple cider recipe from the show Hello Megan! To which in all honesty none of you were too surprised about. It took a few attempts, but in the end while the kitchen may have looked like a disaster, at least the recipe wasn’t. It actually tasted pretty good if you were one to judge. It was also worth seeing the smile on the martian’s face as she saw everyone enjoying her idea.

           Whereas it was M’gann’s idea to make apple cider, it was Wally who suggested that the team tried camping out in the backyard of the mountain again, this time, a little further from the back door. You had argued that it far too cold for that anymore, and after some time, you and Robin were eventually able to convince him down to just a bonfire instead. With that decided, Wally raced off to go gather the supplies with Robin, Kaldur and Conner heading out to clear an area for the fire pit. You hung back with the girls, being left to attempt to clean up your guy’s mess and down some more apple cider while you five waited.

           You don’t really remember whose idea it was to start telling ghost stories, but it was probably either Wally or Robin if you were being honest. You wouldn’t put it past either of them to bring it up.

           “And she was never head or seen from again.” Wally had just finished his latest story, his voice trying to drop down low enough to sound ominous. It didn’t really work well for him however.

           “You call that a scary ghost story? That just sounds like a regular Tuesday night for us.” Rocket said, her arms crossed as she seemed genuinely unimpressed with Wally’s attempt.

           “I second that. Fighting harm was a lot scarier than that story.” Artemis was the next person to speak up, with Zatanna agreeing almost immediately. You couldn’t help but laugh at the way Wally’s face fell, but the small twitch to the corner of his lips told you he wasn’t really bothered by it.

           “Oh yeah? I’d like to see you do better then Rocket!”

           Rocket leaned forward in her chair, rubbing her hands together with a devilish smirk on her face. “ _Watch me._ ”


	5. Horror movie marathon (Wally x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TERRRRAAAAAAAAAAA can I have a Drabble of Wally and the reader watching a whole marathon of scary movies and eating all the snacks bc gOALS -rcbinwcrld

           You really hated your big mouth sometimes. After all, it was exactly why you were in the situation you were in now: white knuckles holding the edge of the blanket you were using to try and shield yourself from the images on the television in front of you. Occasionally your eyes would peek over the edge of the fabric, but you would avert them almost instantly, focusing them on the bowls of candy and other unhealthy snacks on the table in front of you, or back down to the blue blanket.

           You just  _had_  to suggest a Halloween movie marathon for your date night in the spirit of October. Originally, to be truthful, you had only meant it half-hearted. The movies you were really meaning were ones like  _Coraline, Nightmare Before Christmas_ ,  _Corpse Bride_ , even the _6 th Sense_. Or incredibly cheesy ones like  _The Thing_  or  _The Fly_. Movies that captured the spirit of Halloween without wanting to make your heart leap out of your chest with fright with every suspenseful string of the violins in the soundtrack.

           Maybe, you would even watch some of the more nostalgic or classic horror movies that weren’t as scary for you due to their age. Like the  _Halloween_  movies,  _Carrie_ , and  _Stephen King’s It_. Movies like _Nightmare on Elm Street_  were still a little too much for you. But of course, that was what Wally had thought you meant when you had made your suggestion, and you were too polite to say otherwise. Especially when you could see how excited he was at the idea.

           So here you were hours later, watching the last Conjuring movie. Before that, you two had already watched a few other one’s that you didn’t quite remember the name of. You honestly didn’t catch much of what was happening on the screen from your spot behind your blanket either. Wally had truly capitalized on the marathon part of your date. He had shown up early in the day the two of you had set with arms laden with enough junk food to feed even him several times over. You had just sighed and watched your last chance of telling him about your fear pass by as he sped past you to set everything up. When he was done, he pulled you down next to him on the couch and pressed play for the first movie and you tried to mentally prepare yourself for what lay ahead.

           Your boyfriend seemed rather unfazed by the movie, and it infuriated you on some level. Here you were barely able to stop yourself from jumping ten feet at every loud noise that came through the speakers and Wally was just sitting there casually throwing handful after handful of popcorn into his mouth with an almost bored expression.

           You glared at him from the corner of your eyes, and it was then as you dropped your guard, that the demon-thing-whatever in the movie that was playing decided to make a loud appearance via jump scare. You couldn’t stop the loud expletive that left your lips and the way your body jolted in fear. Wally started laughing next to you, but it quickly died on his lips when he noticed that you were trembling.

           “Babe? What’s wrong?” He paused the movie, turning completely to you and giving you his full attention. His body blocked the tv from your vision and you were able to take a few calming breaths.

           “I’m okay… I just don’t do well with horror movies.” You didn’t look him in the eyes as you admitted why you were so freaked out. You felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment.

           “But you were the one who suggested we do a marathon of horror movies? I don’t understand why if you’re so scared of them?” His voice held no anger, only genuine confusion.

           “I actually said ‘Halloween’ movies, not ‘horror’ movies. I really meant stuff like Corpse Bride not… this stuff.” You said, gesturing to the paused tv.

           “Why didn’t you say anything then?”

           “You seemed so happy with the idea and I didn’t want to be the one to ruin it for you…” You kept your gaze down, but Wally put his hands under your chin, making you look him in the eyes.

           “Babe, listen to me. I could care less about watching this kind of stuff. I care more about spending time with you and doing things that aren’t going to scar you. Please don’t ever be afraid of telling me stuff like this going forward, no matter how insignificant you think they are okay? Your comfort is more important than any movie.” He waited until you nodded before he pressed a tender kiss to your lips. “Wait here a moment.” In a gust of wind, he was gone.

           In the next moment, you found yourself in a completely new position on the couch. Using his speed, Wally had wrapped you in your favorite blanket and taken to laying himself back on the arm of the couch, placing you on top of him where her wrapped his arms around you.

           After a few moments of blinking to clear your vison, you noticed that the movie the two of you had been watching was no longer what was on the screen. Instead, Wally had pulled up the Nightmare Before Christmas on Netflix and was waiting to push play. “This idea is way better than mine anyway. I love this movie.”

           As the opening sequence began to play on the screen, you felt a smile begin to spread on your face, and you snuggled closer to your boyfriend. “I love you.”

           He kissed the top of your head. “I love you too.”


	6. Reader singing "Tears to Shed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a mini drabble where the reader is singing a song from The Nightmare Before Christmas (preferably Jack’s Lament) or a song from Corpse Bride (maybe Tears To Shed) and is overheard by the team? Sorry if this is too long for a mini drabble request -anonymous

           The lyrics spilled from your lips, carried by the inflections of your voice as you sang. You had the area on the Watchtower designated for the team to yourself, everyone else away on a mission. It didn’t bother you as much as it had a few days ago. You had sprained your right hand, bad enough for Kaldur to keep you off missions until it healed, but not bad enough that you weren’t still able to use it for the most part.

           So you had taken to decorating the place for Halloween. It gave you something to do as com duty wasn’t needed thanks to M’gann’s telepathy. You were currently hanging up the last set of jack-o-lantern lights along the top of the room, music playing softly from the seekers you had hooked your phone up to get you into the decorating mood. You weren’t singing along at the top of your lungs, but it would be easily heard by anyone entering the room.

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it’s not real_

_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

           You began to move in a more exaggerated manor as you continued to follow the song, hanging up decorations all the while. You weren’t exactly dancing, but you were definitely moving to the music as you continued with your task. It’s not like you were worried about anyone walking in on you, the team was still away on a mission after all. They wouldn’t be back for a while.

           Of course, you hadn’t exactly realized the amount of time that had actually passed while you worked. The room had been bare when they left, now it was almost completely covered in various tacky and non-tacky Halloween decorations. You thought you still had a few hours before they came back when in reality it had been more than a few hours since you began. The team would be back at any minute while you continued to twirl and hang up tissue paper ghosts with your voice rising and falling to the lyrics.

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn’t beat it’s breaking_

_And the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it’s not real-_

           You froze in the middle of your sentence as you turned and saw the entire team hanging out in the entryway. You rose your hand and gave them a small wave.

           “Having fun?” Robin asked, looking around the room at the decorations.

           “Yeah…”

           “Well don’t stop on our account.” Cassie said with a smirk. She and the rest of the team filed into the room, helping you finish the last of the decorating. You were still much too embarrassed after that to begin singing again however. In the end it didn’t matter, the rest of the team seemed to be more than happy to do all the signing themselves anyway, especially some of the elder members.


	7. Fall Festival with an easily scared s/o (Zatanna x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request here: Zatanna going to a Halloween festival with her s/o but her s/o gets startled easily. -anonymous

           “ _Why_  am I doing this to myself again?” You asked for probably the thirtieth time as you stood in line with your girlfriend.

           Zatanna just laughed, tugging you along by the hand as it was finally your guys’ turn to get your tickets. “Because you love me, and I promised I would protect you~”

           You just grumbled, pushing the money to the teller as they rang up your two adult tickets. Really though, it was to hide the churning fear you felt in your stomach the entire drive over, only getting worse as the two of you inched closer and closer to the front of the entrance line.

           “Hey,” You glanced over to her as she pulled on your arm. “If things get too much for you tell me okay? I don’t mind leaving early and doing some other stuff if this place bothers you too much.”

           You grabbed your tickets, smiling at her as the two of you began walking into the festival. “Thanks Zee, but I’ll be fine. I have my badass magic girlfriend with me, what’s there to be scared of?” You laughed to try and play off your growing fear, but when you saw that she still fixed you under her serious “I mean business” stare, you leaned forward and placed a kiss against her lips. “I promise I will okay?”

           Zatanna relaxed at your reassurance and pressed herself tighter against your side, both of her arms wrapped around your left one. “Let’s go find a map!”

           You let yourself be dragged around the entry courtyard, trying your best to avoid looking at any of the actors directly. Festivals like these were never bad around the entrance, preferring to keep most of their stuff further in, and you were thankful for that. Already your heart rate was elevated, and you hoped that you didn’t look as scared as you felt. You knew the actors for these places were told to focus more intently on the ones visibly afraid the most, and it was your goal to deter as many of them as you could with a façade of disinterest to your surroundings.

           “Ooo it looks like they added a few new attractions to the festival this year. What do you think babe?” You tore your eyes from your surroundings, looking over the cheesily-named horror attractions for the festival. Even though the names were generic, you knew that all of them were going to be just as bad for you.

           “Is none of the above an option?”

           “Nope! I’ll pick then.” Thankfully, they all had some form of a rating under them, letting patron know which ones were the “scariest” in their park. Zatanna knew to stay away from those when she was with you. In her line of work, she had seen plenty of real-life demons where places like this held no sway over her. You on the other hand, were just an ordinary citizen who started over the slightest shadow sometimes. Zatanna loved you too much to give you a heart attack so she picked one of the milder ones to start with and began pulling you along one of the dirt paths. “We should alternate between the scarier ones and the ones that are milder. It should be easier on you this way.”

           “And if it’s not?” She opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off by your sudden screech as one of the actors hiding along the path in the bushes lunged out as you two passed. You had your hands on your knees as you tried to calm your racing heart. Zee was laughing next to you. “it’s not funny Zee.” You weren’t really complaining, using the fake pouting tone you usually saved for times like these.

           “’Course not. It’s very funny. We haven’t even made it to the attraction yet!”

           “ _Don’t remind me.”_ You finally calmed your hear rate down enough for the two for you to continue making your way to your destination. She kept your hand firmly grasped in hers, pulling you along behind her. “Remind me again why you’re not bothered by this stuff?” You were keeping your gaze firmly on your girlfriend, finding comfort in her while trying to avoid looking at the various decorations that set your hair on end.

           “Because once you’ve seen the real thing everything else looks hilariously tacky.”

           “I wish I could see what you do in this stuff.” You muttered, seeing the building that you two were walking towards getting ever closer.

           “You really don’t, trust me.” She had looked back at you, a pained expression in her eyes. You felt a pang of regret stab through you.

           “Sorry, that was a stupid thing for me to say.” You sometimes forgot what horrors your girlfriend had seen to be so unaffected by everything else.

           “Don’t worry about it, I know what you meant. Oh! I almost forgot to give this to you!” She paused before the two of you could get into the line for the attraction, pulling you off to a somewhat secluded sight. Her voice dropped a few octaves so that no one listening in would be able to make out what she was saying. “I enchanted this necklace for you. I know how easily scared you get so I made this so tonight could be a lot easier on you.” She pulled out a simple necklace from her pocket. It was a silver chain with a generic pendant hanging from the center.

           You put it on, but not before looking over it first. “What does it do?”

           “It should make most of the actors ignore you. Only the most resistant to magic would be able to still bother you, but they’ll have to deal with me first if that happens.”

           You leaned in and kissed her. “Thanks Zee.”

           She smiled. “Anytime, I want tonight to be fun for you too. Now, let’s go get in line!”

           Chuckling, you let yourself be pulled along. You felt a little more at ease now, knowing that your girlfriend was still looking out for you. The rest of the night passed by in a blur. You still jumped at every slight noise and jump scare, but you always breathed a sigh of relief as the necklace seemed to do its job in keeping you away from the eyes of the actors. Towards the end of the night, the two of you had stopped in the concessions area of the festival, enjoying some kettle corn and other snacks.

           “You know for once, I think I’m actually having fun at one of these.” You remarked, taking a sip of your drink.

           Zatanna just kissed your check, resting her head against your shoulder. “I’m glad.”

           “I still want my trip to the petting zoo that you promised me if I went tonight.”

           She started laughing, and you couldn’t help the smile from forming on your lips as you heard her laugh.

           “Of course babe.”


	8. S1 team volunteering at a fall festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini drabble for the team volunteering at a Halloween fair and using their powers for special effects? -anonymous

           You walked around the fair, clipboard in hand. It was your community’s annual Halloween fair, and this year you were in charge of finding “special guests” to put on a show to draw bigger crowds. Normally, it would have been your parents job, but this year they decided to pass it on to you so you could “continue their legacy.” You scoffed at the time, but as the days passed your stress started to creep up on you as you failed day after day to find anyone good enough. When you had vented to the team about your frustrations, you were more than surprised to hear them offer up their own abilities.

           “It’ll be fun!” Robin had said, patting you on the shoulder. “Besides, we can’t just leave a member of the team hanging, now could we?”

           You could only nod and thank them. Of course, your parents thought it had been a joke when you told them that you had managed to convince the proteges of the Justice League heroes to attend. They had just waved you off with a laugh and tried to coerce you into telling the “truth.” You didn’t let it bother you too much, you knew it would sound made up to the average person who didn’t know you. Not even your parents knew the full extent of your “extracurricular activities” as you called them.

           It was more than worth the look on their faces when the team (minus you) showed up in full costume, awaiting your direction. You just smirked at their slack-jawed expressions and shrugged in an “I _did_ tell you” kind of way before leading the team off to where you had planned for them to go.

           Now, hours later, you weaved amongst the crowded paths, news of your fair’s guests having reached far to draw record numbers of crowds. Zatanna stood up on a wooden stage, putting on a Halloween themed magic show. Superboy, Artemis and Rocket both ran booth games that tailored to their abilities, of course, allowing them to show off said abilities in the meantime.

           Kaldur was in charge of your “haunted lagoon” attraction, his water bearers quite effective in conjuring special effects. If occasionally a few patrons would leave said attraction completely soaked talking about a “giant water serpent,” something not even remotely in the original plan, well, even your mild-mannered leader liked to indulge a little. He was after all still a teenager.

           You had left Robin, M’gann, Wolf, and Kid Flash in charge of the main attraction: The Haunted Mansion. Robin’s stealth, M’gann’s telekinesis, and Kid Flash’s super speed (and Wolf being a Wolf) allowed for a manipulation of the attraction’s effects that easily made it the most popular one just ahead of Kaldur’s.

           You smiled as you saw each and every one of your friends enjoying themselves, as well as the many patrons.

           In fact, you were already formulating ideas for next year.


	9. Team takes reader to Six Flags Fright Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so excited all last month because my mom said she’s taking me to six flags fright fest and now my favorite blog is doing requests! What I’m trying to say is: can Terra please write me a drabble where the team takes the reader to sfff? -anonymous

           The music blared over the loudspeakers as you walked into the park. You were a mix of excitement and apprehension. This was the first time you had ever been to Six Flags Fright Fest, and you weren’t quite sure what to expect. Sure, you had heard plenty of tales from your friends, but each year was different and tonight you would finally get to experience it for yourself.

           “Excited?” Jaime asked as he stood next to you, the both of you now waiting for the others to get through the line.

           “Yes, and a little nervous.” You admitted. “I doubt it’s going to scare me much, but I don’t know what to expect.”

           “You’ll be fine.” Cassie said, walking up to your small group. Robin, Bart, Conner and Kaldur right behind her. The latter were there mainly for supervision, because the last time you had gone out with the group things may or may not have gotten a little blown up. It wasn’t your guy’s fault that the Terror Twins had shown up, but maybe you guys  _did_  get a  _little_  carried away. Having the older members of the team didn’t seem to bother anyone else either, and pretty soon everyone was walking deeper into the park.

           “Most of the actors walking around aren’t really even going to look that scary anyway.” Robin said.

           “Considering all the creeps you face in Gotham on a regular basis? I doubt anything is scary to you anymore, ese.” Jaime said.

           “True.”

           You snorted at the conversation but kept your eyes on the decorations around you. The park looked completely different from how you normally saw it. Fog machines hidden in what seemed like every corner kept the ground mostly hidden from your view, actors dressed up in ragged blood-stained clothing shambled through the crowds, lunging at unsuspecting gusts to elicit a scream before moving on.

           A few had tried it on your group as you walked towards your first destination, but quickly moved on when all they were met with were disinterested faces and a few laughs (but not the cruel kind). You simply let the others dictate your path for the night, more than happy to let them pick the different attractions.

           Soon enough, the seven of you were standing in line for the haunted maze. You were preoccupied looking at your surroundings when Bart suddenly leaned in close to you once Kaldur and Conner were distracted by the conversation you were having.

           “We’re planning to ditch the babysitters in the maze, Robin’s going to give us each the signal once we’re inside, when he does we scatter and meet up outside the maze here.” He slipped a piece of paper into your hand before he leaned back, starting up a conversation with you in his normal tone of voice.

           You couldn’t help but fiddle with the folded paper in your hands as your group was finally permitted to enter the maze. Your heart began to beat faster in your chest with the anticipation of what was coming up the further you walked into the twisting corridors. You didn’t even focus on the different things popping out of the walls, each one just becoming part of the background.

           You were certain both Kaldur and Conner had caught onto the fact that you guys were planning something by now, as both of them kept shifting their gazes between the five of you with narrowed eyes. Robin eventually led the group into an area where the maze split off into four different passage ways. Your muscled tensed as you saw the area.

           “If you five are about to do what I think you’re about to do,  _you better not_.” Kaldur said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at you with his best disapproving leader look. After having to deal with Nightwing’s version of it for the past few months, Kaldur’s barely affected you, and by the face Robin had, you guessed it botherd him even less.

           “Like this?” Robin said, looking directly into Kaldur’s eyes.

           “Don’t-“

           “ _Scatter!_ ” You took off down one of the passageways, your laughter bouncing off the walls around you, you heard Cassie behind you, the rest having gone down different paths. Before you two made it too far away from the senior members, you heard a muttered “ _fuck_ ” from one of them that only had you laughing harder.

           “I don’t think they followed us!” Cassie called to you after the two of you had turned down several different passages. You stopped and the two of you caught your breath. Remembering the paper Bart had slipped to you, you took it out of your pocket, unfolding it in the dim light.

           “We have to meet here.” You said showing the paper to Cassie with the place you guys were to meet up scrawled down in Robin’s messy handwriting.

           “He wants us to meet at the Ra-“ You cut her off, placing a finger to your lips. She looked confused before you pointed to your ears and mouthed Conner’s name. “Right. Super-hearing, I forgot. So how are we supposed to get out of here?”

           You looked around, before noticing a second piece of paper behind the first one. Pulling it out, you laughed as you saw a handwritten floorplan of the maze. “Of course, he did.” You laughed, showing the map to Cassie.

           “That’s our bird boy for you.” She said. The two of you quickly got your bearings and made short work of the rest of the maze. Occasionally, Cassie would jump at one of the panels falling away with some jump scare or another behind it, earning a laugh from you.

           It didn’t take you guys long to meet up with the others once the two of you had reached the end of the maze, Robin and Bart already waiting under The Raging Bull. “Glad the two of you could make it.” Robin said with a smirk. “Guess we’re just waiting for Jaime then.”

           “Think he’ll be able to make it out without getting caught by Conner and Kaldur?” You asked, looking out into the crowd.

           “If the scarab is on his side? He’ll be able to do it no problem. If not? Well, it was nice knowing him while it lasted.” Tim remarked. Bart just elbowed him but let out a chuckle of his own.

           “Does anyone feel a little bad about leaving them though? I mean they’re going to have to spend the rest of the night looking for us and not be able to enjoy anything.” You were still looking out over the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jaime somewhere amongst the people.

          “You worry too much. Trust me, Conner knows  _exactly_  where we are by now. I doubt either of them are going to meet up with us unless it starts to turn out like last time. Just enjoy the night.” Tim said, placing a hand on your shoulder. You just sighed, and gave in.

           “Okay… but just to cover my own ass, Conner, if you can hear me, this was all Robin’s idea and I’m not liable for this.” Robin just hit your arm playfully as you burst out laughing.

           “Hey guys look! Jaime didn’t get caught!” Bart exclaimed, running over to his friend.

           “Only barely ese. They both took off after me when we scattered. The scarab only just barely managed to be able to keep me from getting caught.” Jaime said, a little out of breath from running over to you guys.

           “Did they follow you out?” You asked, looking behind him into the crowd, expecting to see Kaldur or Conner emerge any minute.

           “Nah, we’re in the clear.”

           “Well I guess I can declare this night officially started.” Tim said, gesturing to the rollercoaster behind you guys. “Shall we?”

           You smiled and followed the rest of the group into the line. The rest of the night passed with the five of you visiting every attraction that was available. Now free from Conner and Kaldur’s gaze, everyone else seemed a little more relaxed and expressive, with all five of you managing to wreak just a little havoc wherever you went. You had managed to push most of the small amount of guilt you felt at ditching the other two to the back of the line, and as the hours passed you barely even thought about it.

           As the park began to wind down for the night, your group began to head towards the entrance, ready to try and begin to find the senior members of the team. As you guys saw the entrance archway appear in the distance, a familiar hand came down on your shoulder, the first real shred of fear igniting in your veins. As you looked to the other members, you saw they were in a similar position.

           “Look who we stumbled across.” Conner said, a smirk evident in both his voice and on his face from where he stood behind you.

           “It’s been nice riding with you guys.” You said to your friends, giving a mock salute. Kaldur and Conner didn’t seem to be angry with you guys, but you knew that it was likely going to be a long time of doing clean-up duty on the watchtower before this was over.

           “Worth it.” Robin said with a shrug.


	10. Halloween magic duel between Zatanna and protege reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like a mini drabble for a Halloween magic duel between Zatanna and the reader (reader is her protégée), please! -anonymous

           “ _mraws fo stab!_ ”

           You quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming swarm “Chiroptera,”  _not_  rodents, as your mentor’s ex liked to constantly correct you on. You fired your own spell back, vines coming gup out of the ground to bind her.

           This duel had been your mentor’s idea, to help you further advance your own magic abilities. It was almost a tradition between the two of you to train like this, with different themes for the kinds of spells the two of you were allowed to cast each time. The goal was for you to further enhance your arsenal of spells while making the most of what you were given. You found that these exercises actually did help you quite a lot, and you found a particular joy in employing some of those out-of-the-box spells in the field with the rest of the team on missions.

           “Smart, but you forgot the most important thing when taking down your foe,” Zatanna chastised, “You forgot to take away my one method of escape!  _Evomer eseht esniv! Nommus noteleks dna kcatta!_ ”

           Three skeletons appeared from small portals in front of her as the vines you had used to bind her withered and fell to the ground allowing her to step free. You bit your lip as you tried to think of a spell while dodging the incoming attacks. Since it was October, you had suggested that this month’s duel be Halloween themed, meaning all your spells had relate to the fall holiday in some form or another. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that you actually had to think about the spells in your limited amount of reaction time, it became a lot more difficult. You knew that overcoming the challenge was all part of your training though.

           “ _Revoc meht htiw redips bew!_ ” You shouted the words and entrapped the three skeletons in a thick layer of spider web, preventing them from moving. Zatanna began to say another spell but you were already thinking ahead. “ _luohg pmuj eracs!_ ”

           A ghoul appeared from a portal right in front of her, leaping towards her with a screech before disappearing back into the portal. It successfully caused her to break the incantation with her scream. “ _nretnal-o-kcaj ymra, dloh meht kcab!_ ” Five jack-o-lantern styled minions formed before you, holding you tight to prevent movement. With a smirk you realized that Zatanna had forgotten to do the same thing to you that you had done to her earlier.

           “ _ymmum parw!_ ” As you shouted the words, you mentor became hopelessly bound in the Egyptian-styled bindings, effectively blocking her from saying any further spells. “ _tor eseht snikpmup!_ ” With your final spell getting rid of the ones holding you, you had ended the duel, victorious.

           “You did well, I’m proud of you.” Your mentor said after you had freed her. “But you won’t win so easily next time.”

           You smiled. “ _I can’t wait._ ”


	11. Reader turns House of Mystery into a haunted house for the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra! Sorry I haven’t been active in the Discord lately, school’s been kicking my ass. Anyhoodle, can I get a drabble where Constantine’s Protégée/Daughter or something!Reader invites the team (season one or two whichever you prefer) to the House of Mysteries (that she turned into a real haunted house) for Halloween? Thank you and spooks! -J

           “Welcome, to the  _House of Horrors_.” You said with a bow, your arm gesturing to the altered House of Mysteries that you had prepared strictly for your friends. You had dressed up in a stereotypical dark wizard styled outfit for the occasion. Your mentor Constantine was away on business and wouldn’t be back for another week or so leaving you in charge of the house while he was gone knowing that you were more than capable of keeping it safe should need be.

           The idea had come to you after hearing Jaime complain about how lame all the haunted houses this year were, with Cassie, Bart and a few of the others agreeing. What better person to make a truly terrifying haunted house than someone with magical abilities to create a house with literal demons and things of nightmares (all completely harmless to your friends, you wanted to scare them not kill them).

           “Ugh that was lame. You had to make some sort of pun when naming this didn’t you?” La’gaan muttered, putting one webbed hand on his hip.

           “Of course I did. Now, shall we? Or are you just trying to stall?” You quipped back with a smirk.

           “As if!” The Atlantean huffed, pushing to the front of the group and onto the front porch. He put his hand on the doorknob, but you stopped him before he could enter. “What?” La’gaan asked.

           “I wouldn’t feel right unless I made you guys know that if things get to be too much for any of you guys at any point, just clutch this charm and say ‘I want to go.’ I made it super simple so it’s easy to remember. But I want you guys to have a good time with this, not to trigger any traumatic memories on accident.” You passed out the simple charm necklaces to everyone, waiting until everyone had put them on before nodding t La’gaan to proceed. “I be seeing you guys at the end, try not to get too scared!”

           “You’re not coming in with us?” Karen asked, with her eyebrow raised.

           “Nope!” I gotta work behind the scenes to make sure the spells are working as they should and adjust the accordingly. I’ll be able to monitor everything that goes on though, so you guys shouldn’t have anything to worry about!” With that, you disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in your control room, which was really your bedroom that you had modified for this one occasion. Several mirrors floating in front of you acted like cameras, allowing you to keep an eye on your friends and their progress as they went room to room.

           You had worked hard on designing the house for them, crafting the spells to lead them on a story as each door they walked through magically transferred them to another one. The story was the story of a girl who became possessed by a demon and after months of tormenting her family in the house they were unable to escape from, finally killed them off. It was a stereotypical story you know, but with the use of magic you were able to transform each room of the house to a level of detail that regular haunted houses could never hope to achieve. Some were designed to take you “into” her mind, and with your arcane abilities the effects would be as realistic as they could be while still keeping careful not to completely scar your friends.

           You watched them enter the front door, the main corridor having already magically morphed into what you wanted it to be. To make this easier on you, the spell you put on the house only changed one room at a time: the one your friends were in. The doors would lead them on a non-linear path through the house each one magically linking into another door, disappearing behind them so the only way through was forward (unless they used the charm in which case it would bring them into your control room where they could relax and watch everyone else).

           Pulling the microphone on your desk closer to you, you began to read from the script in front of you, providing narration where it was needed. The microphone, like everything else, was enchanted so it would make your voice a lot deeper and gravelly, the perfect tone to send chills down anyone’s spine, as any narrator of a horror story should.

           You watched as they proceeded through the first room with a wicked glee. All of them had clumped together in a tight group, clearly creeped out by the atmosphere and it had only just barely begun, the first room was always the least scary in any haunted house (at least it was for the ones you’ve been to). You worked diligently, watching everyone’s reactions with rapt attention as you began to weave your spells to begin the special effects, taking joy from watching everyone jump in fright at the various special effects.

           That’s how things continued for the next hour. Their progress was slow, as you knew it would be. It only served to make your spells more effective, giving you more time to work with and make them more potent while still staying within your predetermined limits. You still needed to have friends when this was over.

           It was about when they reached the halfway point when one of the team finally used their charms, appearing behind you in the room. The looked confused for a brief moment as they looked around before relaxing when their eyes finally landed on you. “Was it too much?” You asked with a frown, already beginning to lessen the strength of the enchantments. “I can dial it back for the others.”

           “Don’t worry about it, we all might look terrified but everyone’s enjoying it trust me. I just needed a break.” Jaime said. He leaned in close and whispered, “It’s the scarab who got scared just don’t tell anyone.” He winked, and a tendril shot out from where the scarab was attached at his back, slapping the back of his head. “Ow! Hey!” Jaime whined, you just laughed but still resolved to hold back, just in case Jaime was just trying to spare your feelings.

           “So… I’m guessing this is the control room?” He asked after a few moments.

           “Yeah, actually it’s almost time for the next portion of the script. Interested in helping out?” You asked, gesturing with your head to the script and microphone next to you on the desk.

           Jaime rubbed his hands together, a wicked smirk on his face. “ _Let’s do this._ ”

           It only took the team another hour to complete the house, but with Jaime and the scarab’s help, the rest of it passed without anyone else using their charms while still keeping the story intense. You had to admit, it made the experience a lot more fun for you to have someone else helping you conduct everything.

           Once the rest of the team walked through the final door, they found that they were back in the front corridor of the house, this time, with no spell altering the appearance. Both you and Jaime were waiting for them, the room now decorated for a small Halloween party with several table sporting various refreshments.

           “So,” You said, pouring yourself a drink, “how was it?”

           “That was insane!” Bart exclaimed. “Can you do it again next year?”

           “I have to agree with Bart.” Mal chimed in. “That was singlehandedly better than any haunted house Karen and I have ever been to.”

           “What about you Jaime, are you alright?” Robin asked, looking to the other male.

           “Never better. The charm took me to the control room, I got to help conduct everything for the rest of you.” Jaime shrugged. “I actually preferred doing that, it was more fun watching all of you guys jump in terror.” Cassie just hit him in the shoulder while he laughed.

           “So what do you say, are you willing to do it again next year?” Cassie asked, looking at you with hopeful eyes mirrored by the rest of the team.

           You sighed, but there was a smile on your face. “I guess I have no choice.” You shrugged. “Just kidding, I’d be more than happy to.”


	12. Green Lantern reader dresses up as an alien for Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a spoopy mini drabble where the reader is the green lantern of the team and dresses like an alien for Halloween? -anonymous

           You stared at the ring on your hand, eyes narrowed in concentration. Today was the Team’s annual Halloween party and everyone was expected to dress up even though you guys were only going to be hanging out in the mountain. It was more just to keep in the spirit of the holiday more than anything, but this was where you found your dilemma:  _you had no idea what to go as_. A ring with the power to grant you the ability to make constructs using the strength of your own willpower and you couldn’t even use it to make you a costume.

            _Or could you?_

           You shot off of your bed as the lightbulb went off in your head, using your ring to pull up the database of multiple alien species, subcategory: green, due to the color limits of your ring. After wasting another hour searching through the ring’s database, you finally had your costume picked out.

           With a little help from Artemis and some green face paint you effectively changed yourself into… a Martian Green Lantern. Well, the ring could only do so much after all, plus you were still a “white circle,” a rookie. You sighed and figured this was probably the best you were going to get this year.

           “I think it looks great!” Artemis said from the doorway to your room. She was dressed in ripped clothes, her face covered in makeup to make her appear undead. She had admitted to also waiting until the last minute to come up with an idea, which is why she had been so keen to help you with your idea.

           “Thanks, and yeah let’s go meet the others.” The two of you walked into the main area of the cave, seeing the rest of the team already there in their costumes. Robin was dressed as a “Spice” girl, Wally had dressed up as the Hamburglar, Zatanna as Wednesday Addams, Kaldur as Lando, Raquel was Storm, M’gann was a fairy, and Conner as Superboy to absolutely no one’s surprise.

           You smirked at their costumes and then your eyes landed on Wolf. “Oh my god what did you guys do to that poor dog?” You said, looking at he canine hunched over where he was sitting, his face clearly one of displeasure at his costume.

           “Check it out, _he’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing_.” Robin said before he and Wally burst out laughing. Eventually, you joined in too, the sight of the tacky sheep outfit did indeed look rather hilarious.

           “What are you supposed to be?” Wally asked, looking at your costume.

           “A Martian Green Lantern…” You said looking down, a little embarrassed about your costume now that you were with the others. You felt it didn’t hold up to theirs.

           “It looks great!” M’gann said as she flew over.

           “Thanks.” You said as everyone else agreed.

           “Well now that everyone is here, let’s get this party started!” Robin exclaimed, much to everyone else’s delight.


	13. Magic!Reader helps reign in sugar high speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing Terra! I’d like to request a drabble: the team and magic!reader reigning in the two speedsters after a Halloween candy feast. Please and Thank you if you’d be so kind! -anonymous

           You put your hand against the wall for support as you attempted to catch your breath. This was  _not_  how you thought your Halloween would end, but in truth you  _probably_  should have seen it coming. Bart, your teammate and friend, was a speedster. The teen was naturally a little on the wild side and it was only heightened with his superspeed, so  _of course_ , his sugar highs would also reflect that and be taken to the extreme.

           You and the rest of the senior members of the team had already been attempting to corral the speeding teen for several hours now with no success, he was just too fast for even Nightwing’s, Batgirl’s, and Robin’s gadgets to be of any effect.

           “How the hell are we supposed to catch him?” Batgirl asked, equally out of breath after their latest failed attempt.

           “I have no idea, Jaime, Conner, Kaldur, any luck with your plan?” Nightwing asked into his com.

           “Negative Nightwing. He eluded us just as easily it seems.” Kaldur replied.

           “Great.” Robin mumbled, slumping against the wall. “Our first Halloween in the watchtower and we’re stuck trying to subdue a sugar-fueled speedster.”

           “I know what you mean,” You sighed, “I think we need to go to plan B.”

           “I think we’re well passed ‘plan B.’” Jaime said into your comm.

           “True. Plan… M?” You said, counting off the number of attempts the team had made already.

           “Any ideas for ‘Plan M’ that we haven’t already tried?” Conner asked, you heard a whoosh of air followed by what sounded to be Conner falling on his ass. “Plan M better work because Plan N just failed.” He said with a grunt.

           “I really don’t want to have to go through the whole alphabet tonight… so what do you got?” You turned your head around to see Cassie coming around the corner.

           “I do have one idea…” You said, letting your voice trail off. You turned to Nightwing before continuing. “Have everyone meet in the strategy room for convenience… and so no one else gets body slammed by Bart while he’s still running around.” You cringed as you remembered what happened to La’gaan during Plan F, which ended up with the Atlantean getting knocked out from the force of the collision.

           Twenty minutes and one call for backup later, and everyone spread out to their positions. Kaldur, Conner and Cassie were responsible for blocking off key areas of the watchtower. Their job was to corral him towards all of you by narrowing his options on the ground. Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing were in the tower’s control room, monitoring Bart’s positions and directing everyone else where they were needed should it be required. You, were in charge of casting a spell on the walls, making it so that it was too slick for Bart to run up, even if he used his speed, keeping him on the ground paths set by the others. Jaime was standing ready with his staple gun at the end of the path, ready to pin him to the wall with the blue projectile from his armor.

           You also stood ready for Jaime, you were to cast a sleep spell on the teen before he could vibrate out from where he would be pinned. “Is everyone in position?” You asked into the comm.

           “Affirmative.”

           “Yep.”

           “Let’s just hope this works.” Came the replies.

           “It will.” You reassured them. “Team Baby Monitor, where’s he now?”

           “Were those team names really necessary?” Nightwing grumbled.

           “Yes. It was my plan, so I get to come up with the team names. Besides, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Squad are overused, so answer the question.” You quipped back.

           “He’s heading your way; you guys should have a about twenty seconds before he gets there.” Batgirl said. “By the way, I  _like_ the team names.” She added, with a clearly teasing tone meant for Nightwing

           “Team Beefcake you’re up!” You shouted.

           A chorus of sighs met you over the comms and you and Jaime just laughed. “This is the last time you ever get to pick the team names.” You heard Cassie say. “We’re all set. Are you and Jaime ready?”

           “I’m sorry but I don’t know who you’re referring to if you don’t use the team names.” Jaime said with a teasing tone.

           “Please don’t make me say it.”

           “We’re waiting.” You said.

           “Team… Alpha Super Awesome Dynamite Wolf Squadron…  _god_ … are you guys ready to intercept?”

           “Copy that Beefcake.” Both you and Jaime said at the same time before you two burst out laughing. The two of you quickly took your positions however and in the blink of an eye, the familiar yellow and red blur showed up. With the help of Jaime’s scarab, Jaime was able to successfully pin him against the wall with his staple gun.

           Just as you began to chant your spell to put him to sleep, he managed to get his bearings quick enough to vibrate out oh his restraints. Before he could race off too far however, he was suddenly lifted into the air, completely immobile, though it didn’t stop him from squirming around. You quickly finished the spell, and a now unconscious Bart was lowered back to the ground gently, M’gann coming out of camouflage mode.

           “Team Big Gun is happy to report that the plan was a success.” She said into the comm, the cheers of your fellow teammates ringing back out. “I’ll make sure Bart gets back to the Garrick’s safely, it looks like the rest of you guys have quite a lot of cleaning up to do.” She said while looking around at the destruction caused by Bart’s hyperactive run. She was gone before you could even mutter a word of protest.

           “Ugh, she’s right, Some Halloween this turned out to be.” You mumbled, grabbing the nearest pile of discarded papers and starting to organize them.

           “Next year we can just lock Bart in a cell?” Jaime asked, bending over to start helping you out.

           “Deal.”


	14. Cas dresses up as Batman for Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys still have slots open for the batfam, could I please request a mini drabble where Cass dresses up like Batman for Halloween? -anonymous

           Cass looked at herself in the mirror, her face drawn down into one of concentration as she examined herself through a critical lens. Tonight was Halloween, and everyone in the family was dressing up to go to a Wayne Family charity event. No one was to be excluded, and everyone was expected to dress up for the party.

           Damian was going as Nightwing, Dick was going as a French Kiss, Jason was Ghost Rider, Steph was Taco Belle, Barbara was the Scary Godmother, Bruce was Gomez Addams and Tim was a trash can. Cass hadn’t told anyone else what she had planned to go as, and instead worked on her costume in private when her schedule would allow. It helped that she was able to get almost a twenty-four seven up close view of the reference material, and after some painstaking nights putting together all the small details, she finally got to wear it.

           Satisfied with the way her costume looked, she finally existed her room in the manor, making her way down to the Bat Cave where she knew Bruce would still be working until the last possible minute. Alfred had left already with everyone else, Cass having elected to stay behind in order to pull Bruce from the bat computer so that Alfred could be there to supervise the rest of the boys.

           As she strode down the steps to the cave, she could see Bruce hunched over the keyboard, typing away as different images and documents were pulled up onto the monitor for his latest investigation. She watched him work for a moment, standing a little way behind his chair before she cleared her throat to get his attention.

           He paused and looked down at his watch. “Time to leave already?”

           “Yes.”

           “Is there any way I could convince you to let me be for another five minutes?” Cass just crossed her arms, knowing that he could see her face in the reflection of the monitor. Bruce sighed, finally giving in. “Alright, alright, I guess we should get going then. So, do I look ready to g-oh?” He had stopped mid-sentence as he turned around to face Cass, a rare moment when Bruce was caught off guard.

           He was used to seeing people dress up as him, the boys had all done it at some point for one Halloween or another, but it surprised him to see Cass dressed up in an almost perfect replica of his suit. He stared at her for a few moments, both of them standing there in silence.

           When Cass began to fidget under his stare, wondering if she had done something wrong, Bruce finally moved. He smiled a warm, genuine smile at her, one that instantly put her anxieties to rest and placed a hand gently on her shoulder and had her smiling back at him. After a brief moment, he reached back and pulled the cowl over her head.

           “Come on Batman, we have a charity event to attend.”


End file.
